


Eating out

by Gwynzireael



Series: Prompt fics and drabbles [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, THEY'RE DORKS, i love them sm, idk even, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynzireael/pseuds/Gwynzireael
Summary: “...Wait. Are you flirting with me?” Shaun asked cautiously, disbelief on his face.“Have been for the past month, but thanks for noticing.”
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Series: Prompt fics and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719628
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Eating out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [show_me_kindness_beauty_truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_kindness_beauty_truth/gifts).



> A request made by my friend, who also gave me the prompt: 
> 
> Person A: Are you flirting with me?  
> Person B: Have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing. 
> 
> Afraid they don't have a year (judging by dates on emails and wiki), but the rest is accurate... I hope.  
> I'm sorry for the bad puns ~~no, not really~~. I know my writing is rusty, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. ^-^
> 
> Beta'ed by awesome [TheDapLab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/).

Desmond climbed on villa’s roof, just so he could admire the sunset. They were beautiful this time of year, and whenever he managed to get out of the Animus fast enough, he’d run here to sit and watch. He wasn’t expecting to meet Shaun here, however. 

“Desmond, are you stalking me?” blond man asked, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. 

“If I was stalking you, I definitely wouldn’t let you see me.” Desmond pointed out. “I come here for sunsets, but you don’t have to leave, you can stay and watch it with me.” he grinned. 

“As if I _would_ leave…” Shaun sneered and they both sat down, bent back a little, legs hanging from the roof. 

“Well, this one was special.” Desmond spoke after the sun got down and it was dark. “Going _down,_ Shaun?” he smirked.

Shaun snorted. “Where else would I go? Use your brain, Desmond.” he sighed, rubbing his forehead this time.

Desmond however ignored that comment. “Are you gonna be eating?” 

“Why, yes, of course I’m gonna be eating, I am in fact human, and I need food to live.” blond man retorted, mildly annoyed. 

“I would _love_ to eat out…” Desmond sighed. One could say he looked dreamy, while doing that. 

“Unfortunately for you everything’s closed now, so you have to make do with whatever’s here.” they reached the Animus chamber and Shaun sat by the table right away, to pick on the sandwich he gave up on earlier. 

“No, there’s still _something_ I could eat out.” Desmond chuckled, sitting by the other man. “Or _someone_.” 

“...Wait. Are you flirting with me?” Shaun asked cautiously, disbelief on his face. 

“Have been for the past month, but thanks for noticing.” Desmond sighed, and picked a packet of fries he left untouched last time he ate. 

“Are you serious?” Shaun stood up, and Desmond started panicking. What if he’s gonna just leave? He decided to risk it, though.

“Yes, Shaun, I’m very much serious.” he got up and kissed the older man, briefly. He parted after a couple of seconds, afraid of reaction. 

“And you couldn’t think of better puns? Something _smart,_ maybe?” blond groaned quietly. 

“Well, I’m sorry, _Snark Hastings,_ I was _making do_ with what I had, but nothing is ever good enough for you-” Desmond was shut up with a kiss, initiated by Shaun, this time. 

“Oh look, _someone_ ’s good enough for me.” And that was when Desmond’s knees went weak.


End file.
